School girl dreams
by fan girl 112233
Summary: (Insert name) is a quiet orphan girl but has recently won a scholarship for her dream school. Watch yourself go through bulling heartbreake and possible suicide attempts but you decide if u want that in the comments No tiki or plagg sorry all charecters involved thx love ya dolls Fangirl 112233
1. welcome to paris

You are a quiet 13 year old girl who recently moved to Paris your an orphan with long brown hair,deep chocolate eyes, cute freckles on the bridge of your nose and dazzlingly white teeth. Your moved to Paris because you won scholarship at a boarding school which you've worked your whole life to get in today is your first day in Paris tomorrow is school

-Readers PoV-

You had recently found out you had won a scholarship ship to my dream school only 10% of entrances get in and you was one of them. Being a quiet orphan and unusually smart you didn't have friends but tha at didn't matter because being smart was all You cared about then. When the letter arrived it came with ferry tickets to get to Paris and a note saying because your entry was so good I will not have to pay for the 5 years You are there. term starts next Monday so for the next few days you pack everything you'll need books, more books, a picture of your parents before they died in a car crash ,the stuffed toy rabbit they gave you when I were born,some clothes if you needed to change, a swimming costume (nothing fancy just different shades of blue in wave patterns) and your uniform

On Friday You head to Paris and arrive Saturday evening You've learnt French and ask several people where the school is but they ignore you. So You sit on a park bench saying in English "I'll never find (insert school name)" a few seconds later a hand closes round your shoulder you look up. A young boy around your age stands there with emerald green eyes and blond hair

"Your looking for (insert school name)" he asks smiling slightly "yes" you reply "I won a scholarship in England an don't know where to go. Can you help? " "wow you won a scholarship that's amazing" he says look amazed he looks around "where are your parents" you stiffen. "They died 2 years ago I don't like to talk about it" you respond he looks sympathetic "well I go to (insert school name) I can show you where it is but term doesn't start until tomorrow. if you want you could stay at mine we have a spare bedroom" you stand up you have heard of girls who excepted this offer and gone missing and your not going to fall for it "sorry but I have to decline if you could show me the school then I'll see you tomorrow though" you say confidently "oh ok well the school is round the corner and there's a hotel behinds you. I'm Adrine by the way Adrine agerest " "my names (insert name) (insert last name) thank you for your help I'll see you tomorrow then adrine "you say "I'll look out for you tomorrow (insert name) here take this" he hands you Several euros "to pay for the night" he says with a smile "bye" he walks away

Today was a good day you think

Hi guys this is FANGIRL 112233 *music plays applause* and this is my miraculous lady bug fanfic sorry but no ladybug or chat noir but we do have YOU post what u want to happen next on your adventure thx

Love ya dolls


	2. an intro to bulling

the next day you wake up at 5am school starts at 7 so you get dressed and read for a bit. after an hour you get up grab your bags and decide to get a pastry for breakfast from the bakery across the street when you get there the woman at the counter greets you in french you order a croissant and a bottle of water the woman. recognise your uniform and accent and says in perfect english "(insert school name) my daughter is going to. MARIONETTE A ENGLISH GIRL WHO GOSE TO YOUR SCHOOL IS HERE" you hear a crash then quick footsteps then a girl with jet black hair runs down spots you and waves "hi" she pants "sorry about my mom she dose this all the time" "oh its fine I'm (insert name ) it is a pleasure to meet you do you want to walk down with me I don't know where to go" you lie you just don't want to be a loner on the first day "sure that sounds fun i'd like a friend i was just going to walk alone but sure lets go"

you talk to marionette for a while and discover she likes designing clothes and you tell her that you like to play piano when you arrive at school you see Adrian talking to another boy he spots you and waves you smile and turn back to marionette and she she's blushing a deep red "why are you blushin-oh" you then smile slyly " you like him don't you" "n-no i don't i mean yeah i have every picture of him and wish i could marry him but WAIT I NEVER SAID THAT IGNORE THAT OMG now you think I'm some creepy stalker" she whines "no i just think you have a mega crush on him" you giggle not knowing when you laughed Adrian's heart skipped a beat . a blond hair girl then walks over "well if it isn't marionette the klutz why are you here you get lost the dump or your home is that way"she points to the left you growl you hate bullies "what has she done to you you fake ass bitch" she looks shocked "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" she shoves you to the ground at this point Adrian noticed this and is coming over "oh Adrian i was simply giving a friendly greeting to her when i accidentally bumped in to her and she started yelling" she sobs into his chest "chloe i saw every thing" he says prying her off him and offering a hand to you. " are you ok" you get on you knees gathering your stuff when you see the frame to you picture is smashed marionette sees this "are you" but before she finishes her sentence you run off crying "(insert name)!" she yells after you but the doors open then you wipe your tears and enter. "please let this day improve" you whisper though you don't know its going to get a hell of a lot worse

 **hey guys my name is fan girl and i got a suggestion in the comments about this so check that out please leave reviews so i can write more thx love ya dolls**

 ***gets on pet unicorn and flys to happy writers land***


	3. the damage

make part 3

(a quick note)

hi guys this was my own idea because happy writers land won't let me in till i write this k PLEASE PUT SUGGESTIONS I GET WRITERS BLOCK ALOT

thx love ya dolls

—story—

when you enter the great hall you see chairs raised on to high stands and more children smiling and talking to their friends. you take a deep breath and walk to the back and take a seat. a few seconds later marionette sits next to you and says "are you ok? who was that in the picture?" "i'm fine" you say then take a deep breath and continue "the people in the picture is my mum and dad they died two years ago" you say tears starting to form in your eyes "can we forget what happened please" "i won't forget how you sticked up for me i never pinned you to swear" she says " i only do it it i get really angry but look the teachers coming so shush please lets not get in to trouble" after you say that a man walks on the stage and begins "hello and welcome to (insert school name) i am headmaster grey" he then goes on about the rules you listen intensely but across the row Adrian only noticed you

adrians pov

she looked so beautiful sitting there the sun illuminated her face showing little freckles across her nose I can't focus thoughts keep going though my head like 'what if we are in the same class' or 'is she single' or 'what the hell am i thinking stop staring at this beautie and focus goddammit focus' so i reluctantly turn away and look at the headmaster

a hour later

your pov

after the rules the headmaster then talks a bout dorm rooms reading out the girls first he tells us which floors we are on on you floor there are alya,alix,chloe (you swear in your mind) , Sabrina, rose ,julecka and marionette(you smile and whisper to her "want to share a room" she replies saying "sure") he then tells all girls who he just called to head to the dorm rooms when me and marionette are heading up the stairs a girl calls you saying "hey wait you (insert name)" you turn to see a girl wearing glasses with brown hair dip dyed blond at the ends " I'm alya i saw what you did to chloe wow that was amazing none has ever done that do you two want to share rooms already know you Mari" "sure if you want to" come on lets go chose as we walk we pass the boys corridor and the all stare at me one of them shouts "its the girl who stood up to that bitch chloe" cheers came after that i hard someone saw "she's so hot" i blush and run up the stairs i hear alya and marionette laugh when we reach our corridor i hear chloe laugh saying "I'm the massive bitch i did nothing she was a horrible person the filthy orphan" and at those words the depression you haven't felt in months kicked in tears start to brim in your eyes but before you can say a word alya shouts "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU WHERES YOUR MOM CHLOE AT LEAST SHE HAS DIGNTY OF SHOWING KINDNESS SO DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND SHUT THE FUCK UP" but the damage was done the depression was here and wasn't leaving as quickly as it did before you just hope you don't try to kill yourself again


	4. LEAVE ME ALONE CHLOE

you enter your room with marionette and alya. "thanks for sticking up for me" you mumble "its fine don't mention it" we hear slightly muffled through the door "see she's a coward and has her friends fight her battles" you've had enough you throw open your door and say in such a calm voice its worse than shouting "i may be an orphan and may not be rich but i don't sit down on my ass all day while everyone else slaves away at my command so don't you dare say a word against me or my friends till you've done real work and then have to live with the guilt that your farther and pregnant mother died in the car crash and you survive and had to watch it all when you've done all that then come criticise me" you growl before walking into your room and slamming the door. alya and marionette stare at you alya then says "girl you are more hardcore than i thought what you said there put chloe in her place" you smile " i kinda recorded it and I'm sending it to this boy called nino he will show everyone and by morning everyone will know maybe before dinner" she says " to be honest i thought you were prissy because well your from England and stuff but man i was wrong"

alya was right by dinner everyone had either seen the video or heard about it because when you walk in to the dining room everyone fell silent until you sat down at a four seated table with alya and marionette then whispers broke out some people glare at you. you just ignore them and you start to eat your pizza and chips as you eat marionette begins to talk about her designing skill and alya talks about her filming skills your all happy until they leave to get a drink and because you already got coke you go to get pudding when you return with a chocolate cake you take a sip of coke and hear giggling behind you for a split second you don't know whats going on then you feel like your gonna puke you drop you knife and from and run out covering your mouth until you reach the girls toilet where you run into a stall and throw up its horrible after ten minutes you stop feeling weak you then force your self out the bathroom a stagger to your room on the way you hear a voice behind you "(insert name) are you ok" you turn to see Adrian you freeze you don't want anyone to see you so you turn on you heel and run all the stairs running faster when you hear footsteps following you and Adrian shouting your name you eventually reach your room you how open the door though the studying area to you bedroom where you lock the door and sob a couple minutes later you hear soft knocking and marionette says "we know your there (insert name) please come out" you remain silent then Adrian says "maybe she's asleep or just wants to be left alone" then alya knock loud and clear "(insert name) get you ass out here now or so help me i will knock down this door" knowing serious you unlock the door but don't go out. all three enter and look at you "why did you run out of lunch ?" alya asks "i had to check something" you lie "no you didn't because when i saw you you staggering and were as white as a sheet. you still are" Adrian says looking concerned "were you sick or something" marionette asks "I'm super tired I'm just a bit under the wether i'll be fine in the morning ok" they nod and leave

you sigh and open your bag pulling out you great great great great ( a hell of a lot of greats) granddads old dagger you raise your arm and as your about to cut it you throw the dagger across the room yelling "no I'm stronger than that" you then pull on your pyjamas and get into bed. though in the future you will do more than cut yourself

a note

hi i just want to thank roodeline for following my story and favouriting

i will say it again please give reviews

thx love ya dolls


	5. meet charlie

hi i got a review from I'm awesome thx for saying u like my work and in response to you i will add that later I'm just building relationships right now after this i'll might take a break but if i get 10 reviews i will write a bit more

thx love ya dolls

p.s im going to add a new character for extra drama

-story-

after break fast was first lesson english you had packed all your books and started to head to the english block on the way you bump into some one and are knocked backwards his books go flying "oh my gosh I'm so sorry it was an accident i swear" you say hurrying to help him with his books he looks up at you and all you breath goes away he is very good looking with jet black hair blue eyes and a cheeky smile he is so hot "its fine really i was trying to get to english do you know where that is I'm charlie by the way" "I'm (insert name) and I'm heading to english to can i see your time table we might have the same lessons" you ask "sure cutie" he says with a smirk you look down and see he dose have the same lessons "yep you've got the same lessons as me do you want to walk to class with me" you then realise what you said and before he answers you say "ONLY BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU TO GET LOST" you internally face palmed he smiles at you " why wouldn't i want to walk with a pretty thing like you" he says as you grab the last book and hand it to him "your a bit to forward" when he hears this he gets flustered "I'm so sorry i made you uncomfortable ugh I'm a idiot" he says panic in his voice "hey calm down i was joking" you laugh "come on lets get to class"

Hi it is me sorry if this is to short but my laptop will run out of charge and it 11:30 pm so I'm really tired but tell me how much you liked it

thx love ya dolls


	6. im not strong enough

while you walk to lesson you and charlie says "aren't you that chick who shouted at chloe" "yes. yes i am" you say briskly "wow what set you off like that did she say something offensive or something" "she she called me a a" you say not wanting to tell any one "she called you what?" said charlie looking into your eyes "take two lefts you'll be at class i need to go" you say before running off you hear him call you but you can't stop all you can think about is you mom and dad and your mothers screams as the car crashed. tears are spilling down your cheeks now you find a girls toilet and just let all out saying "I'm sorry its my fault please i just want you back mommy i miss you" after five minutes you see class will start soon you wipe your eyes and head to class the teacher isn't here yet so you res your head on the wall in the corner and just think about you mother hugging you saying "i will always be here" you feel a hand on your shoulder and hear charlie saying "hey you ok you kinda ran off on me" you open your eyes "i don't want to talk about what chloe said please its to upsetting" he nods "i respect your privacy" you smile "so did you pay to get in or win a scholarship" you say "i paid. you?"

" won a scholarship" he looks as shocked as Adrian didi when you told him and speaking of Adrian he walks up to you now "hi (insert name) who's this"

"oh Adrian this is charlie. charlie Adrian, Adrian charlie and here comes a teacher" you say as a teacher walks up to the class you see marionette or alya isn't in this class bummer

you get stuck with Adrian across from you charlie next to you and chloe next to Adrian. this is torture fro you because during the lesson chloe keeps sending notes to you saying stuff like 'bet your parents tried to kill you and ended up killing them selves' you ignore this until you get a note from Adrian

saying 'ha read chloe's notes so funny she is right though you do deserve to die' you snap you head up and see Adrian smiling

at you but when he sees you about to cry and asks whats wrong you show charlie the note and he glares at him you then scribble on the note 'YOU AND YOU GIRLFRIEND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME' the bell rings and Adrian goes to talk to you but you slam the note down on his desk and run out

the next lesson is art and you have that with charlie, marionette and Alya. you tell them marionette defends him saying chloe could of done it but alya just hugs you saying "he is a idiot you don't deserve to die" charlie says "i could beat him up if you want" you shake your head saying "don't waste you energy on him" Adrian walks up to you saying "(insert name) i would never write that why would i joke about something like that" you turn away and charlie says "look man stay away from her that wasn't funny what you wrote or i will knock you out" Adrian pushes charlie off him and turns you round by this point you crying you eyes out silently marionette now understands whats happening because she yells "get off her!" and alya says " adrian how dare you write that she has no parents and you write that" he trying to get you to look at hi but you say "go away please" he walks off and class begins

time skip

you are sobbing into you pillow " thats it I'm not strong enough" you say. you get up open your bag and pull out the dagger and slice a thin line on your arm you wipe the blood away and put the dagger away crying saying "please god stop me from doing more please" you get into bed and cry yourself to sleep

(authors note)

hi its me this is a very upsetting chapter and I'm sorry but life isn't pretty tell me if you want to make up with Adrian or date charlie or something

thx love ya dolls


	7. the fight

you wake up the next day and look at your arm your mouth goes dry "oh god no please" you had gotten sloppy last night the line was very big it stopped just before your wrist you quickly get dressed and ask marionette and alya to walk down to lesson with you so if you suffer verbal attacks from chloe they can defend you they agree

on the way down you see adrian waiting anxiously for you. you walk past briskly and he grabs your shoulder "(insert name) look i didn't write that note i promise please don't leave me" you look up to see tears in his eyes "i believe you" you say. he smiles and hugs you. you push him off "hey just because we are friends dose not mean you can invade my personal space bubble" you say smiling "you have to earn that" he shrugs "fair enough" you see chloe coming towards you "i umm have to go" you say quickly before running to first lesson forgetting breakfast not wanting any conflict between the two of you

first lesson

you sit at the back hoping to god chloe isn't in this class and for once you are lucky she's not. also like all lessons charlie is with you but when he sees you he walks over almost like he's mad about something "hey charlie how are you" "not good" he replies with a scowl "what is it" "i can't tell a girl i like her" you begin to laugh "i thought you were flirty when i met you but we only just started" "yeah well i just know i have feelings for y-i mean her what have you got to say on this subject" he asks "well it depends if your looking for sympathy or advice" you say "advice" he says quickly "well wait awhile get to know her and then tell her if you truly feel that way" he smiles "i may only have known you for a day but i can tell me and you be very be good friends" for some strange reason you feel fluttering in your stomach like butterflies you boop his nose "well lets concentrate on today and see what the future brings" he gives you a goofy smile "sure what ever you say doll" the lesson goes well you just have a test as you finish in the first five minutes the teacher comes over to check seeing you've done 7 pages she says you can read for the next 55 minutes everyone stares at you making you blush as you pull out a dork diaries book charlie whispers "you continue to surprise me i never knew you were a nerd" "well nerds don't like to wait for their friends while they're in detention so please do your work" you say opening your book he nods and puts his head down

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH BECAUSE IM LAZY

at lunch all you get is a water bottle not feeling hungry charlie frowns "alya told me that you didn't eat this morning here" he pushes his cone of chips in front of you "no I'm not hungry" you say he goes to say something but growls when he sees adrian approaching you "i said stay away from her agrest"

adrian looks shocked but quickly composes himself saying "we made up you may not like me but me and (insert name) are friends" its charlie's turn to look shocked you don't want to deal with this so you say "excuse me but i have p.e in ten minutes and frankly don't want to be late" both of them now look confused but you gather your stuff and leave before they can say anything else

p.e

this is by far the worst lesson because first of all chloe and all her friends are there and none of yours are and then you have to share the gym with a load of boys who ether flirt or they make horrible comments like they did to poor mylen (who was short and chubby not a good combination) unfortunately you mainly were flirted and then after that you heard two boys got in a fight which wouldn't bother you until you found out it CHARLIE was involved

this place got a whole lot more interesting

AN

 **hey dolls its me sorry if i upset anyone last chapter so to make up for it this one is a lot more interesting**

 **also thx luluabu for faverioting and following**

 **thx love ya dolls**


	8. You don't care marionette

HEYOOOO ITS ME sorry I was sick yesterday so here's the update I hope u like anyway BACK TO THE STORY

-story-

You run to marionette and alya the second you heard the news

"Did you hear" you pant "what that it's taco Tuesday or Adrian got in a fight with Charlie" alya says "WHAT BOTH OF THEM WHAT THE HELL" you say shocked that they would do something like that then you notice marionette isn't talking or looking at you "you ok over there marionette" you ask her head snaps to you so fast her pig tails slap her in the face alya mouths don't say anything but it's to late because a second later she starts shouting "am I ok AM I OK WOULD YOU BE OK IF YOUR CRUSH LIKED YOUR FRIEND EVEN THOUGH IVE LIKED HIM EVER SINCE I MET HIM BUT HE OBVIOUSLY LIKES THE SMART ONE EVEN THOUGH SHES A FUCKING ORPHAN AND CANT HO A DAY WITHOUT CRYING" her hand flies over her mouth and you eyes start to fill with tears but you hold them back and say "did I ask to be an orphan? HELL NO I FUCKING LOVED MY PARENTS AND I CANT GO A DAY WITHOUT CRYING BECAUSE IM SCARED THAT I WILL KILL MYSELF BECAUSE IT GETS TO MUCH BUT YOU DONT GIVE A SHIT SO GUESS WHAT TELL ADRIAN TO CRUSH ON SOMEONE ELES BECAUSE IM GONING BACK TO FUCKING ENGLAND" you then storm off refusing to cry they both call after you marionette sounds as if she's in tears and alya sounds scared but you don't care all you want to know is if Charlie and Adrian are ok you start to head to the head masters office and see them both in there so you wait out side thinking about what marionette said was it true did Adrian like you or was it just a roumore you dismiss all these thoughts when both boys walk out. This is going to take some explaining

-—-—–-•—••—-•-•-•—•

HELLO AGAIN HOW ARE YOU sorry for the late update

Thank you guest I can't say your name because it just says guest anyway i might have Adrian X reader or I might not but don't worry there will be dating soon anyway thx for reading bye love ya dolls


	9. the kiss

Hi it's me yes I'm alive I just needed a break because I got writers block for a bit I would seriously appreciate if I got reviews right now I got several off someone so thanks the reviews were begging me to do Adrian X reader even though my original plan was with Charlie I'll go with it so here u are but don't worry those who don't agree put down your pitchforks I might do Charlie X reader if I get enough comments all right that's me done here's the story

-story-

You've never felt so confused angry and betrayed 'how could marionette say something like that just because she was jealous of me and him well I'm gonna prove her wrong' you think as the boys walk out of the principals office looking annoyed you hang round the corner to you sigh 'it's now or never' you look at the boys and they go to say something but you interrupt them saying "i don't know why you fought nor do i care i won't think any different of you ok. you both need time to cool off so i will leave you two for a few days and i suggest you leave me I've just had some stuff go on so i want tone left alone the real reason why I'm here i because a teacher wants to see you Adrian" they both nod and Adrian follows you and charlie heads the opposite way after a while you come across a empty hallway you lead him down and push him gently into a wall looking into his eyes "Y/N what are you hrmph"

you stop him from talking by pressing your lips to his for a minute he doesn't do anything and fear seeps though you until yo feel a hand wrap around your waist and pushes you closer thats when you relies this isn't a revenge kiss no this is a kiss in which you relies you have feelings for him and as you you realise this you deepen the kiss

after a few minutes you break away for breath "first of all we are dating now but don't tell anyone I'm don't want it strait after the fight and you are a amazing kisser" a goofy grin spreads across his face and all he can do is nod "ok well i will see you around" you kiss his cheek and nearly skip to your room where you ignore both marionette and chloe not wanting them to ruin this day all you can do is think about Adrian's soft lips on yours tonight you fall asleep and don't even think about cutting yourself

—

HEY sorry i really am I've had some really bad stuff go on at home and i promise i'll make more chapters anywho thank you to someone (sorry can't remember ur name for saying I'm improving anyway better go sort some stuff out AGAIN SOOOOO SORRY

BYE thx love ya dolls


	10. The accident

When you wake up you don't remember anything then it hits you ,the fight,marionette and most importantly the kiss. 'Oh god I'm an idiot why did I do that he probably doesn't like me crap' as you get dressed you go through the outcomes inside your head all of which end badly. You then head to breakfast hoping to God Adrian has either gone to breakfast or is still in bed but today your not so lucky because, waiting where he usually was,Adrian Agrest was standing obviously waiting for you. You try to rush past but he reaches out and grabs your arm saying "what's the rush my lady? where do you think your going" "look I'm so sorry about yesterday I was out of my mind to do that and" you stop because he's wrapped you into a hug whispering "I was planning on kissing you this year anyway you just sped up the process so don't be sorry mo amor" you push him off you giggling "Adrian we can't let anyone know remember but if you really want a date your going to have to use that big brain of yours and sweep me off my feet ok?" He smiles "you got it. After you my lady" he gestures in front of him and you walk on he follows

Being a private boarding school there were stables for horse riding and as it had been such a long time you decide you want to ride again (you and your parents lived near a riding school and were great friends with the owner so you've rode since you were four) Adrian looks puzzled when you walk right past the hall and strait out to the court yard "y/n come on let's have breakfast you must be starving you didn't eat yesterday" you sigh "I'll eat later you go ahead I'll be in the stables ok" he nods and walks in the opposite direction

When you reach the stables nones there except a young boy with brown hair in ragged clothes you pick a horse and lead it out planing to ride bare back "umm miss do you want a saddle" the boy says in "no thanks I can ride bare back" you reply politely he smirks "prove it" you smirk back "fine" you mount the horse and walk on then go into a trot then a canter until you are in a full on gallop after riding round the field twice you dismount smirking "there happy now"

All he can do is stare as you tie the horse back up you the turn to him and ask "who is this one" he snaps out of his gaze and says "oh this one this is lulu"( a shoutout to my face writer luluabu and my uncles fave horse) "ok what's yours" he looks shocked "oh um er" you giggle at how flustered he gets

"M-my names Alex" you

Smile "well Alex do you attend the school" he looks embarrassed "no I I'm the stable boy" your face lights up "wow you get to work with horse all day everyday that's amazing" he smiles "ok then tell me about you" "I'm 13, my names y\n and I won a scholarship here" his eyes widen "wow not to mention pretty " it's your tie to blush now "anyway your parents must be pretty proud if you won a scholarship here" you turn away so he doesn't see your eyes fill with tears "hey are you-" "drop it" you snap "but" "I said drop it I'm going for a ride" and with that you gallop away

About ten minutes later you hear thunder. The horse bucks you off and your head hits a rock knocking you out.

-Alex's pov-

A few minutes later her horse comes back I'm talking to a boy named Adrian who's looking for y/n when I see the horse I know somethings wrong and apparently the boy can sense it to because he starts asking "is that her horse" I nod the realisation hits us both "can you ride I ask" he nods I get the two horses that I had been preparing for a show we both mount and canter off to find y/n

Heyoooo it's me first of all thanks luluabu for saying you ship the two characters also no Charlie because he's having a punishment for fighting Adrian proved it wasn't his fault anyway

Tell me what you think

Thx love ya dolls


	11. hi im back

hi its fangirl here sorry i have been really busy and well yeah but IM BACK IN BUSINESS. the new chapter should be either today or tomorrow

yes it will be adrian x reader and this time it will be a bit fluffy i guess sorry

any way I'm gonna go finsh that story so bye love ya dolls


	12. THE NEW CHAPTER

-Adrian's PoV-

We look everywhere but no sign of her until we see a pale hand sticking out from under the bushes instantly I dismounted and ran to her. I take a look at her she's so pale and looks so peaceful then I think of the worst and can't help but believe it because of the way she looks I gently pick up her body and hold her close crying into her soft brown hair whispering "please don't die y/n I need you in my life" it's until I hear "I'm not going anywhere" when my head snaps up

he

-your PoV-

You hear sobbing and something wet on neck then feeling gose back to your body you feel strong arms holding you close and can feel the person who is cryings shaking sobs you open your eyes and your vision is obscured by soft golden hair and then you hear Adrian's voice saying "please don't die on me y/n please please please don't die" you whisper back "im not going anywhere" his head snaps up and he looks down at me "y-your alive" he says a smile spreading across his face "No I'm just a talking corpse" you say cheekily. He laughs and says "right lets get you to first aid" you don't want to go to first aid ever since the hospital couldn't save your parents you haven't trusted it since "no I fell asleep and the horse must of left" you lie he looks unsure but smiles and says "you need to be more careful you know. Come on let's eat shall we" you nod and stand up Alex looks at you suspiciously and asks "are you sure your ok" "look I'm fine" you say with smile he looks unsure but nods "let's eat then"


End file.
